


Dean’s Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean’s Boys

Walking into your house, you furrowed your brows. You could hear your husband’s voice from the kitchen, causing you to slow down. “What are you talking about, Sasha?” He asked, sounding panicked. “Are you sure it’s mine?” That alone caused your heart to race. “Fuck. What am I supposed to do? Walk up to my wife and say ‘hey, I’ve got a fuckin’ kid on the way?’ We were trying to have a kid!”

“I should have known you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Your voice broke as you walked into the kitchen, setting the bags down.

Dean turned, his face falling. “Baby…” He breathed. “I-fuck, I don’t even know where to start.”

You wiped your cheek. “How about by getting out of my house.”

After he’d hung up, he grabbed his keys and made his way towards the door. He was turning the handle as he glanced at you. “I’m sorry.”

Your eyes met his. “Me, too. My baby will come into this world from a broken home because my husband was too busy off fucking someone else.”

“You’re–you’re _pregnant_?” He choked, watching you nod before turning away from him. Dean rushed into the kitchen to try to talk to you. Not to take him back, because he knew that wasn’t happening, but to at least figure something out. He’d wanted a family with you for so long. 

“I am.” You told him without looking over, simply taking groceries from the bag. You’d been trying for just over a year, so to find this out hurt far worse than if he’d done it any other time. “Now, I asked you to leave.” All you wanted was for him to leave, so you could break down without him seeing.

Dean sighed, knowing that you wouldn’t talk to him then. “Can you at least tell me how far along you are?” He asked quietly.

That made you look at him. “Ten weeks. What about…her?”

He ran his hand over his face. “Eight weeks.”

You let out a sad chuckle, the tears starting. “Wow. So, you were trying with me, and then went out, fucked her, and got her pregnant.” You shook your head. “That’s awesome, Dean. _Really_ awesome.” Grabbing a few things that needed to be put in the freezer, you walked away, letting him know you were done with him for now.

Dean watched you for a minute, his heart breaking more and more with each passing second. “I love you, baby.” He said softly before walking out.

As soon as you heard the roar of the Impala, you broke down. Leaning your hands on the counter, you hung your head, sobbing.

* * *

Sitting at your 20 week appointment, looking at a magazine. You’d been civil with Dean through this all. Even went as far as to invite him to find out what you were having, only to be told that he was busy. He had almost a month’s notice, and it hurt that he couldn’t find a way to be there. Especially with all his talk about being a good father, and being there during your pregnancy.  

The door opened, but you didn’t look up until you heard his voice. Slowly, you looked up to see the back of Dean, with someone else. It felt like your heart broke all over again. Swallowing, you weren’t sure how you were supposed to deal with this. Making a scene wasn’t your thing, but this? This was low.

You didn’t have to make a choice, because he turned and his smile came crashing down. “Y/N?” He breathed.

The woman by his side looked between the two of you, and saw the pain in your eyes. “Now I see why you couldn’t make it, Dean.” You scoffed. “Nice. Real nice.”

“What the hell, Dean?” She spoke up, making both of you stare at her, surprised. “You were with me three weeks ago when I made this appointment, did you know about this appointment?”

Dean rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah.” He sighed.

She slapped his arm, and you could see her trying to pull herself together before moving a bit closer to you. “I know I’m the last person that you want to see, and I get that. I’m not asking to be friends, because that’s not in the cards. I want to let you know I had only slept with Dean twice, and I didn’t know he was married until the second time.” There was regret in her eyes. “Honestly. I wouldn’t have slept with him if I knew he was married.”

You licked your lips, considering what she was saying. It took everything in you not to break right then, to start sobbing. “I…” You took a deep breath. “I forgive you.” Holding onto to all that wasn’t good for you, or your unborn child. Looking at Dean, you saw the unshed tears in his eyes. “As for you, we will be talking about this.” Not that it would change anything, you just wanted to know one thing.

 _Why_?

* * *

You only spoke to Dean when it came to updates on the baby- a boy. You’d text him, give him the update, and tell him when the next appointment was. Which meant that when you’d gone from monthly, to biweekly appointments, it meant seeing his name on your phone more. Then, came the weekly appointments.

At 36 weeks, you were relaxing with a cup of tea when there was a knock at your door. Groaning, you got up, knowing that you were in the home stretch of this pregnancy. Your divorce was underway, and your parents were flying in in 3 weeks. It was going to be a very busy time as you prepared for the birth of your son. You’d decided on the name Tyler Joseph Winchester. Dean may have cheated, but he was still Tyler’s father.

When you opened the door, you were met by someone you could have never expected to see. “Sasha?” You furrowed your brows. “Did Dean send you?”

She gave you a warm smile. “No, I wanted to talk to you, actually.”

Nodding, you let her in, shutting the door behind her. “Can i get you something to drink?” You offered as the two of you went to the kitchen.

“Water, please?”

As you got her a glass of water, she sat, looking about just as comfortable as you felt. “So, what’s going on?” You asked, setting the water in front of her as you sat.

Sasha sipped it, clearly nervous. You let her have her time, not rushing her. “We got off on the wrong foot, and I know that. The entire situation is wrong, and uncomfortable.” She looked down for a moment. “I wanted to clear the air- for our kids. They didn’t ask for this, they’re half-siblings. I’d like them to at least have a chance to get to know each other.” You gave her a reassuring smile. “I only slept with Dean a couple times, and I didn’t know about you until after. I’m not getting into details, because there’s nothing we can do about that now. He moved out, has his own apartment.”

You raised your eyebrows. “He moved out?” That wasn’t something you expected.

She chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, he did.” Sighing, she went on. “I’m not asking for us to be best friends, but I just wanted to come see you, without Dean. Woman to woman.”

“Thank you for that.” It really did mean a lot to you. “And, I agree, they’ll be siblings.” It was as if a weight was taken off her shoulders. “Don’t worry, they’ll grow up together. Hell, they’ll be in school together.” The two of you laughed, two Winchesters in the same grade.

“Lord help them.” Sasha joked.

* * *

Tyler was born the day after his due date, and Dean was by your side. He’d finally slipped off his wedding band, accepting that there was nothing that he could say, or do, to save your relationship. Now, he just wanted to be your friend, and a father to his son.

His heart swelled with pride the first time Tyler cried. You had never heard anything so beautiful in your life. Dean cried when he held his son, and you watched him with a sad smile. This had been everything you wanted- a family with Dean. Now you were divorced, living in your house alone, and would be doing everything for Tyler every night. There would be no telling Dean to go check if Tyler just needed changing, or having him surprise you on Mother’s Day with breakfast in bed.

You’d accepted that you weren’t with him anymore, but your heart broke all over again.

* * *

Two days after you’d given birth, Dean drove the two of you home. It was an awkward, silent car ride. When you, Tyler, and his things were in the house, Dean asked if he could stay and make you dinner. He wanted you to relax, and he wanted to spend time with Tyler. You agreed, and wound up napping on the couch between feedings.

The following day, Sasha went into labor with her son- Christopher David Winchester. Once again, Dean was holding the hand of a woman giving birth to his son. All the nurses knew his name, and he hoped he wasn’t back in the maternity ward again for a long time. If ever.

His boys were three days apart, and that would be hard enough. Birthdays, holidays, graduations, everything that came with one son was doubled. With two different mothers.

As he sat in the rocking chair holding Christopher, Sasha was napping in her bed. Dean brushed Christopher’s soft cheek, silently crying. He’d ruined his marriage, lost the love of his life, and left his son to be born into a broken home. Yet, looking at the sleeping infant, he couldn’t wish things had gone differently. “Don’t worry, buddy.” He kissed Christopher’s forehead. “I’ll be a better daddy to you and your brother than I was a husband. I promise.” Wishing things would have gone differently would be like wishing away the small boy that held part of his heart, and he just couldn’t do that.


End file.
